


Highlight

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Basically, M/M, highligh music video, ily soonyoung, jihoon being super in love and thirsty and proud, jihoon is soonyoung trash number one, so I wrote this, to be honest this is just one big soonyoung appreciation fic, very proud of my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Jihoon couldn't help it. Every time the familiar beat started to play his chest inflated with pride and adoration, his limbs slightly numb from taking in so concentratedly the sounds of the melodies his boyfriend had made.Or in which Jihoon couldn't be more in love with Kwon Soonyoung.





	

That situation was entirely unfair, if you ask Jihoon.

 

First of all, his boyfriend wrote and composed a song that turned out fucking amazing, and then the PD decided (maybe with a little bit of influence from Jihoon's part) that a music video was appropriate.

 

It was all fun and games until Soonyoung came out wearing a suit.

 

A _mother fucking_ suit.

 

And God, if Soonyoung wearing a suit wasn't Jihoon's weakness, he didn't know what it was.

 

Of course, all of the performance team were wearing suits, but fuck, those pants should definitely not make Soonyoung's ass look that good.

 

"Are you okay?", Seungcheol whispered behind him, trying not to make any noise so the filming wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Jihoon flushed in a matter of a few seconds, suddenly realizing he had just been caught drooling over Soonyoung's butt.

 

"Huum, yeah, sure", he replied with a wave of the hand, eyes still fixed on his boyfriend. "Fantastic."

 

"Really? Are you talking about yourself or about how Soonyoung looks in that suit?"

 

That made Jihoon break his gaze from the dancer and slightly glare at his best friend. Damn him and his ability of knowing him so well.

 

"Shut up", he mumbled as he lowered his head, looking at his shoes as Seungcheol tried not to explode in laughter, failing miserably.

 

The performance team stopped dancing as the song was cut out, the director turning in his seat and glaring at Seungcheol, who breathlessly tried to apologize.

 

Acting quickly, when Jeonghan sent Jihoon a look, both of them dragged the leader further away from there. Jeonghan turned to him when they were almost outside, a body guard already following them.

 

"Stay back to support Soonyoungie, I can take care of this one", he winked at Jihoon, making the other nod and go back quietly, silently thanking his fellow vocal team member.

 

When he came back they were starting over, the initial notes of the song ringing out. Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao and Dino started moving effortlessly, perfectly matching the beat.

 

Jihoon stared. He couldn't deny how proud he felt every time he listened to the song, how his chest got lighter and more pressurized at the same time, how the corners of his lips naturally curved upwards at the catchy tune, how he felt incredibly lucky to even know of Kwon Soonyoung's existence.

 

He watched in a trance as his body moved, fluid and beautifully, the four men dancing around each other in extreme synchronicity, a deep connection between them that only dancers could have.

 

Whenever the pre-chorus came on, along with Soonyoung's part, when he stood in the middle and the others all turned away from him, following the beat, Jihoon got goose bumps. Soonyoung's voice resonating through the walls and coming through his skin, infiltrating in his veins, making his blood pump faster, heart beat going insane, limbs numbing from the pleasurable feeling.

 

The choreography was nothing like he'd ever seen before, so unique and so undeniably Soonyoung's that it made Jihoon's brain short circuit, his mind suddenly sucked into the performance, like he was in a private show of sorts, not in the middle of a bunch of people, in a music video recording.

 

The way Soonyoung transformed when he danced was by far his favorite part. You could say he truly became Hoshi when he danced, going into a world of his own, his expressions and body movements changing completely depending on the dance routine.

 

It was like seeing a special, different part of Soonyoung, which was always a thing Jihoon appreciated. Knowing he was the only one who saw particular sides of him made him incredibly satisfied, proud even.

 

As Soonyoung's part came up again, with him carding through his hair with his fingers, Jihoon couldn't help but love him even more. Love him more than he should, more than he could. That man right there, in front of him, was so incredibly important to him, so special that the sudden urge to protect him from all that is bad overcame him.

 

No one deserved to be treated badly in his opinion, but Soonyoung would forever be on the top of that list to him, always being the most precious person to ever be beside him.

 

A part of him realized how cheesy his thoughts were right now, but the other part of him told his brain to shut up, and allowed him to be in love; he had denied himself that pleasure for a good while.

 

Soonyoung would always be attractive to him, but when he danced - his legs, his arms, his torso, his hands - every single movement he did with his body made him look ethereal.

 

As the song was coming to an end, Jihoon came to terms with how whipped he was, after all, everyone he knew was slightly whipped by Kwon Soonyoung by one point or another, and it was okay; he was convinced it was impossible not to love that man.

 

As the four of them turned around and walked away for the end of the video, everything went silent until the director yelled 'cut'.

 

At that moment, the performance team went into a small group hug and jumped around as the others around them cheered them on.

 

When they separated, Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, who was still standing there, making no movement whatsoever.

 

That is, until they made eye contact and Soonyoung smiled.

 

Jihoon didn't know what exactly came onto him that made him break into a run in the direction of his boyfriend, but that's exactly what he did, jumping up and wrapping himself around Soonyoung when he reached him, immediately pulling him in for a kiss.

 

He could faintly hear the other members cheer even louder and the director saying he was going to mess up Soonyoung's look, but he didn't care.

 

He kissed Soonyoung desperately, hands coming up to run through his raven hair, which _ugh_ , looked so good on him it hurt, Soonyoung's hand coming up to his back and under his knee, supporting him.

 

Jihoon might have even whimpered slightly when they separated - only when his lungs were harshly throbbing inside his ribcage, protesting for air - Soonyoung biting down and pulling on Jihoon's bottom lip.

 

Soonyoung and him gasped for air, resting their foreheads against each other, both feeling too hot, one wearing a suit and the other a sweater after making out, their temperatures raising quickly.

 

Soonyoung didn't even have time to mutter any words before Jihoon was kissing him again, breaking apart from time to time to whisper against his lips how proud of him he was, and how much he loved him.

 

It was all so cliché that Jihoon would have gagged if he was watching it instead of being the one to break into the middle of filming to kiss his boyfriend.

 

He flushed as he tapped Soonyoung's hands so he'd put him down. Once on the ground, he shyly pecked his cheek and muttered a "You did well", before rushing back to his spot on the corner, avoiding everyone's glances and Mingyu and Vernon's stupid wolf whistling.

 

"... Okay, people, five minute break and we start the individual shots"

**Author's Note:**

> This is me letting out all of my Soonyoung trash feelings, okay? And since Jihoon is Soonyoung trash number one, I'd figure I'd transfer my inner fangirling while watching the Highlight music video to a fanfic, so here you have it ^^


End file.
